malachaifandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine North
Katherine Parker '''(born '''Marshall) is the daughter of [[Brandon North|'Brandon North']]' '''and an unnamed mother. She is the wife of [[Malachai Parker|'Malachai Parker']]' and the step-'mother of [[Lizzie Parker|'Elizabeth Parker']]'.' '''Katherine '''is a member of the '''North Family', the Parker Family and a member of the North Coven and has ties to the Gemini Coven via her daughter. Early History Personality Katherine is the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy and judgmental. Her favorite hobby is writing in her journal and says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Katherine's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Katherine's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Kai calls her the mothering type. Physical Appearance Physically, Katherine is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Katherine starts to wear more skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, sleeveless blouses, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts, varied dresses, makeup, and plunges more in her jewelry box. Powers and Abilities Katherine is the daughter of the Enhanced Original Werewolf Brandon North, which means she has inherited his werewolf gene. * Super Strength: Katherine possess supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than immortals, Supernatural Hunters and humans. * Super Speed: Katherine is much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters and humans. She possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Katherine possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form,s he has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Katherine can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. She can also exert herself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Katherine possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, she can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a her neck is broken, she stays dead. * Super Senses: Katherine has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because she is supernatural and has powers that exceeds her wolf counterparts, she can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Katherine is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When she is furious or forced to defend herself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Katherine will unwillingly transform from her human form and into herwolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Katherine's strength, speed, agility, and all her powers are enhanced to her peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Katherine is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound her, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to her. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Katherine possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire. Though it could alleviate some of the effects of the venom such as hallucinations, the original hybrid's blood has been shown to be unable to cure it. Weaknesses * Katherine possess the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf Relationships * Brandon and Katherine (Father and Daughter/Close Allies) * Katherine and Lizzie (Mother and Daughter/Close Allies) * Kai and Katherine (Husband and Wife/Former Enemies/Allies) * Kai, Katherine and Lizzie (Parents and Daughter) Appearances Name * The name Katherine is a Latin name. In Latin the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * The last name North '''is a topographic '''name, from Middle English north 'north', for someone who lived in the northern part of a village or to the north of a main settlement (compare Norrington 1), or a regional name for someone who had migrated from the north. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:North Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Upcoming